Desires
by Theresa471
Summary: Part three in the series. Desires is the sequel to A Gentle Heart and Back To The Dance Floor. Takes place a few weeks after a story called A Plea of Insanity that is posted on the website . Scully is attacked during a case.
1. Chapter 1

Desires For Mature Audiences

Scully was given the go ahead to start having sex again after her attack a few weeks back, despite the pregnancy into her fourth month, the fetus is doing well.

Physically Scully had healed properly, mentally for the two weeks she was talking with a therapist, to get over the feeling of being ashamed with what happened to her.

But now she was ready to start up her sex life again, having to keep Fox Mulder, her husband at bay for those two weeks.

Even though she has been staying busy both at the hospital and the X files office.

She had left a message on Mulder's cell phone after leaving this morning, for an early session in surgery to work on a young female 17th year old with cancer of the lungs at a very early age, she would be using the stem cell research to try and save her life.

Her name is Sarah Morgan, her mother Tracy is the only parent alive, as her father died two years prior with having lung cancer as well at the age of 46 years of age.

With her message to her husband, she was very happy talking on the phone, asking if he was interested on a night out, but this time at a very fancy restaurant instead of the dance hall, she wanted to feel her connection with her husband once again.

/

Mulder didn't know why he was doing it, but once he started, he couldn't stop himself. It pleasured him to think that his wife was ready again to start up there sex lives. He had missed entirely.

It thrilled him to no end thinking about it. And like a fix, it needed to be more each time, every time they were together joined at the hip.

So he didn't hold back to give into his desires, to overheat the flames that needed to be blown out.

When Mulder's phone rang. He picked it up from his office.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, it's me."

"Dana I received your message, I was about ready to leave the office, since Skinner opted to cancel the meeting until tomorrow, Doggett and Reyes went back out to gathered up further information on the case, I will be home soon to change.

Silence before she speaks again. "It's fine Fox, I am ready for this, I don't wish to dwell on this again, and I will need to move on with my life right now."

"Mulder's heart sped up a little with excitement. "By the way Dana, why not the dance hall, I rather go there, we should, we have a great deal of memories, along with the park?"

He listened to the sound of his own heart pounding in his heart.

"Tell you what we have dinner at the dance hall, no dancing, and no park, we spend it at the house and have out night there, and what ever brings between the both of us."

"Great!, I will meet you at our house getting changed before leaving." He says before sighing.

A chill went through Scully's body at the thought before hanging up. She went into the bedroom to change into something sexy to turn her husband's head, hopefully it will be enough...

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Desiresn

Mulder's House

"Oh, Dana." Mulder groaned into her ear, and his thrusts became more frantic. Almost crazy.

He couldn't wait when he had gotten home with that dress of hers.

back, dipping occasionally to pinch his torso, but when he began positioning his hip that way, she gave up and just held on for the ride, along without the pain.

"Something she did, which was the dress, had put him over the edge and into an extremely excited mood, and while she wasn't complaining having held him off for those two weeks.

Any chance to orgasm several times in one night was nothing to complain about, and orgasm she had, along with wanting much more.

But they still had to have dinner at the dance hall. She told her husband after getting himself together, they both went quickly into the shower before coming out to dress.

Fox Mulder's access energy was still racing never the less, along with his member still half erect, but it quickly went down for now until later.

Fox Mulder was literally aglow after that first session, what's he going to be liked later after dinner?"

She came back out in the same dress spraying her favorite perfume Opium, he was dress while watching her with lust in his eyes wanting a great deal more from her in every way.

"Scully? You okak, sweetie?" Mulder asked her, his hand coming up to touch her cheek ever so softly. Seductively.

Just like his voice hand been.

"Oh, my god. He wanted to continue. Did nothing stop him accept food and it did for now?

She wasn't used to it after the last two weeks of keeping him away from her, and now here she is going at it at full force.

Sex was the one thing that was on there mind now, besides the baby, and the X Files office.

Once they were ready. They walked out of the bedroom to head outside, the sun was starting to set for the evening, it was going to be a lovely evening after all. She was tingling all over including her clit putting like a kitten, she was ready for more.

Once the valet parked the car in the dance hall's garage. It was some what busy for a Thursday evening, even though there was a live band, they were there for just dinner, if the plans go her way, but knowing Fox Mulder, he will try to get his way.

Once walking inside, Scully takes a deep breath, along with Mulder talking with the manager, they were lucky to get a table, since they didn't have any reservations this time around having to be short notice.

She felt like a young girl again. "Come on Mulder we need to follow the manager to our seats having to been a again in the corner from all of the dancers." She smiles, he is very quiet, which is odd for him.

He is thinking too much on his mind about earlier. He grinned at her and ducked in for a quick kiss, hard kiss on her lips. She was tasting him, she couldn't wait to get a hold of him once again.

Once settled in, the both of them ordered and waited. However Mulder spoke up. "This is not fair Dana, one dance please, it's been a long two weeks, and I know it was much harder for you as well." He pleaded with his ever so puppy dog eyes.

She thought about it for a moment. "All right Fox, find one dance." Of all things the band The Everglades were playing a tune called "Desires of my dreams." He didn't recalled who sang or wrote it, but it was proper for the evening...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Desires

Fox Mulder's attention kept straying to Dana Scully, as she moved with him to the tune of the music, it was beautiful.

She was unsettled, restless like himself, and his curiosity was getting to him.

Mulder grinned. While moving along holding her closely to his body. He knew exactly what was on her mind, it was the same for him.

She smiles secretively. They'd both been on the edge of the abyss and heard the other calling them back. It had kept them both alive and at times had been the reason for them to go forward.

He knew her. She did as well knew the man she loved a great deal.

He ran a hand down to her cheek, he goes to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Dana." Scully was waiting for him to say the words.

Mulder shrugged while softly placing a kiss on her cheek, while still slowly dancing not really listening to the music. He mirrored her action never taking his eyes off hers.

Mulder held his breath as she pressed her hand to the base of his throat and slowly, eased her fingers along his short.

Mulder gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering wildly it he'd open them to find himself back at the house. He could feel the fire blazing in his body, his blood beginning to heat in his veins.

Mulder sucked hot air deep into his lungs and watched longingly as Scully continued with her touching. She looked back at him then started to suck his neck really close now, with closing out the world around them.

Mulder moaned as her tongue, lightly touched his neck to have him shudder with excitement. Mulder shifted slightly with dance movement, along with the tightness in his pants, he was starting to grow within his boxers.

Her damn dress, her lips, her tongue was getting to be too much for him. Too damn public.

His heart lurched in his chest at the sound of Scully's voice in his ear. She says. "Hard enough, Fox, I need you?"

She laughed while placing a quick kiss to his lips to him over the edge.

Mulder curses on the music would end now. In his haze. He could only hear a word here and there.

"Wet, slick and ready Fox." Was all he could hear now. Listening to his heartbeat and her breathing.

"I am done Dana, we need to go now." He said with urgency.

"Very well Fox, we will go now, be ready to be show a great time, you will never forget!"...

Chapter Four Up next


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Desires

After leaving hormones were flying left and right outside the dance hall.

Mulder followed Scully walking to the car in the garage, instead of having the valet get it for them. He really couldn't keep his hands off her, but has to wait to get home, while his heart is racing for the moment.

Mulder was behind his wife to the house walking through the front door, shutting the door carelessly behind him in the entryway, he waited for Scully to moved directly inside before pushing her against the door.

Mulder carefully moved his hands to cup her face placing a gentle kiss, before removing the top part of her dress to play with her nipples sucking one of each with his lips, to have her moan in pure pleasure, while closing her eyes.

Mulder smiled. Excitement was an under statement. While listening to Scully's breathing, while taking a niple between his fingers to squeeze them, along with becoming rock hard.

Scully muttered something under her breath.

"You like that Dana, what I am doing to you?" He says filled with lust in his eyes, his voice and his heart.

It was at that moment Scully buried her face in Mulder's neck, taking in Mulder's scent. masculine and sweet, that filled the air around him. Vague memories of nodding off snuggled up next to him on his couch in the past, shimied through her muddled mind.

Their bodies were now entwined so tightly, while Mulder finished with taking off the rest of her dress to reveal the rest of her beautiful body, along with the baby bump. Hands moving down to her stomach to feel her connection with his child.

Moving lower, his hands swept gently over the curve of her hip and buttocks and then down to the back of her thigh. Scully felt his chest heaved below her, his contented sigh gently across her face. He whispered her name. "Dana."

His fingers curved around to play at the soft area on the inside of her thigh, and then slipped gently into the folds between her legs.

Scully stiffened a little before giving him the permission. Eyes flying open. She gasped as his fingers stroked lightly against her most sensitive area.

He was sated. As she swayed her head from the sensation of pleasure.

She tried to ignore the fact that she was more than a little excited, by the presence of a firm leg that she straddled, and by the hand that still resided between her own legs.

Flustered, Scully saw that Mulder was now running his hands gently up and down her back and nuzzling her breasts with his nose and mouth.

"Oh, god!" His penis was rock solid hard now, she goes to lift her left leg before placing it at her opening, before entering her hard, since she was wet since the start of going to the dance hall.

He continued on...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Desires

"Erotic! Sensual! Are the words Fox Mulder would use to describe his wife has been doing to him. His heart has been racing ever since this whole entire night has been going.

His penis is so sore now, but he's not stopping his wife from chomping down on him, it's swollen, she was still continuing to suck and lick him, including his balls in her mouth. While squeezing hard to arch his back up in the air, along with screaming out loudly.

Scully finally told her husband, she wanted him to fuck her anus, which is very rare she had done this from over the years.

He looks at her for acceptance of her request.

"Please Fox for tonight I need to do this to feel that I am complete inside after what Andrew had done to me weeks back."

"Are you sure Dana, I love you, I just don't want to hurt you with doing this?"

"Don't worry I am ready for it in every way, I want to feel your cock deep within my anus, I want you to keep playing with my clit while you push your cock inside of me."

He moved to get more of the oils and lotion to use. He comes back over to her on the bed, as she gets on all fours to have her torso in front of him. She was breathing some what hard taking in several deep breaths.

"Are you ready while I pour the oils and rub into the opening with my fingers, your going to feel the pressure of your muscles contracting, since you do know this fact?" Kissing her back, while using his one hand to play with her wet clit soaking up the mattress, since they both don't care at all.

Having been rubbing on the sensual oils, he started with his fingers to have the muscles contract, after a few moments, his cock is ready having to be at the entrance all nice and slick.

"Oh, god Fox, I feel you pushing in, I will try to relax." Breathing hard, while he moves in further to aloud her muscles to adjust to his size.

He tells her to take it easy as he starts pressing further before thrusting further, while playing and tugging at her slick, wet clit. It was already swollen from over use, but she did not care for this evening, she had already orgasm several times during the evening, and was looking for more, along with her husband.

The both of them would be paying for it the next few days of pain, soreness and emotional turmoil.

Thrust, thrust and more thrusting with his lust was taking him over, while slapping his cock into her and her cheeks to turn red from the pressure.

She is moaning and screaming out really loud now, it's at the point he goes to squeeze her hard nipples to bring her on the brink of orgasm. He continues to bang into her further until finally he felt the pressure build, for where he finally comes deep inside of her. With sweat pouring down his brow, back and chest, while trying to slow his breathing with his heart racing like a speeding locomotion train.

"Oh god!, what a wild wide Dana, that was so exciting!" While kissing her back of her neck, as she is now completely flat on her stomach with him laying on top of her, while he slips out of her finally sedated, along with giving his all for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Desires

She was trying to relive earlier with her memories, taking away her pain, and it did. Those were the words left hanging in the air, as she took him in his arms afterwards, she had asked him to screw up up her anus. Now her own silence tears held at bay, while sleeping in his arms in bed.

She wasn't exactly sure how long they had remained in the assuaging embrace, but her arm was beginning to ache, her lower back and torso had numbed a little from the sensual assault from her husband.

Mulder woke to see her watching him, she smiled at him, while she was still aglow from the sex encounter earlier. The moment seemed so surreal into a dream, exciting only between the space of two exploding hearts. Mulder lips pressed against hers shoulder, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

In one fluid motion Mulder filled his hands with her hair and pulled his hand away enough to graze his lips against her own. Just the lightest brush of lips swollen. That was all he meant to do.

If she wanted more, she felt his tongue plunge deeply and her own being drawn back. She found herself letting go for him again.

Feeling his fingers tugging in her still wet clit, she arched up her back, along with spreading wide her legs for him, while his hands knead the skin below her breasts having to be taut.

Closing her eyes as his lips found her throat, the feel of her skin in his lips to leave marks on both sides. Her body stiffened and then complained, with the press of his arm moving forward and getting her legs.

His heart began to thud in a thick, aroused heat. While lifting the weight of her breasts in his hands, he watched her face and saw the desire in just in her eyes, as she met his gazed, eyes aflame sparking higher.

He caressed and stroked over the budded, swollen nipples. Swaying forward, his tongue came out to taste one and then the other, along with the sound of his name breaking through the silence of their desires, sent her deeper into his mouth.

And he touched her, gently probing the swollen slick folds. Was she able to go further after the bruising sexual encounter earlier?

Covering the hidden mound of nerves and pulling it tighter between her legs to drive her further on the brink.

And she touched him, closing her hands around his rigid cock grabbing her wrists, Mulder's moan had gotten her attention. While sliding his body along the length of hers.

Her legs spread wide until she wasn't able to go no further.

A gasp tore from her throat at the slow, agonizing slide, and she followed his movements with a grip of her thighs.

Instead of the words thrusting. She wanted faster, faster in every way.

Her neck was arch, her lips parted, and her brow creased in desperation.

He felt himself drowning in her release and thrust deeper, over and over, until the orgasm had gave way to the humming serenity dancing her veins, along with his arms mingled with a sharp intake of breath, at the sheer anguish of his now finale enlarging need.

A shudder rippled through his muscles until he fall back. They lay there in silent, listening to one another breath. Inhale. Exhale. Until finally falling asleep for the rest of the night and part of the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Desires

It was over, she really didn't want it to end. They could always extend there sexual encounter to a different night, but after this evening.

Scully and Mulder needed to recharge their energies with food and sleep.

Since it was Thursday, she didn't have to be at the hospital until called, as for Mulder, he was waiting on Doggett and Reyes with more information on the case of a missing woman in Maine.

Scully left her husband sleeping in the bed, while she shut the bedroom door to enter into the shower.

increasing her pace with her cleaning with the lavender soap, she needed it very badly, along with her muscles completely sore every where and mostly swollen with her breasts and down below.

In fact, she noticed just how red her nipples were, along with looking with the mirror that she keeps, to see the two hickeys on her neck and shoulder. Easily solved with covering up in case someone has a comment.

It only it had been that simple, but she does love her husband a great deal after the second time around being married.

She stood up straight to let the hot spray hit her entire body to have her feeling better, along with to crawl into bed and snuggle up to her husband.

She was always amazed with the quietness of the shower out here at the house, instead of the apartment, away from everything and life in general.

Scully made sure she was clean, while touching her baby bump on her stomach, she loved this baby a great deal as with William, and this includes her husband Fox Mulder.

Scully stood over the sink brushing her wet hair making sure all was in order. She glanced over her shoulder to be greeted by her husband having to be worried about her. Fox Mulder was nude, looking sexy as ever, as his penis was half erect after the session they had earlier.

He walks up behind her to see if she was all right. "Are you ready to go back to bed Dana?"

"Yeah, Fox I am, but by the look of your friend here, he seems to be ready once again." While taking hold of him in her right hand. She answered him having to be amazed.

"Not this time Dana, I am jumping into the shower quickly, I am done for this evening, we can always do this again tomorrow night or over the weekend." He laughed, while Scully didn't let it bother her any rate, sleep was more important right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Desires

Scully kept asking herself, while looking at her husband sleeping.

She was still very much in love with him in every way, she used to hide it, at times having her ashamed over powers the pull passion.

She was hot, While Mulder was cold for the moment. She wanted to touch, but couldn't, she really did need to sleep. As she does drift off into a deep sleep for the rest of the night to be woken by a soft gentle kiss onto her lips...

There was a breath on her cheek and her neck, along with the aroma of food in her nostrils of all things. Was it that Mulder actually made a wonderful, delicious breakfast or was it brunch fit for a queen.

She slowly opens her eyes one at a time before she realized it was her husband Fox Mulder with her breakfast. He hands her the tray, while she sits up against the head board. While she takes in the scent of his body, looking at the stubble of his chin, as he bends down to lightly scratch her lips as she nibbles softly at his jaw.

"Mulder, my god, this looks wonderful." She says as his mouth catches her off guard before taking a spoonful of her eggs. Catching and taking a deep breath. Plus he sweeps her full lips over her swollen nipples before stopping to tease her.

He says. "As a reminder Dana of what's to come in a day or so, I am sorry to say, Skinner called, he wants us in his office when ever possible today, both Doggett and Reyes was able to gather up further information, sorry about all this sweetie."

"No problem Fox, I should of expected it in the first place, I will have my breakfast, take a quick shower and then we will be off to the office, are you all right Fox?" She asked...

"Never better Dana, I am looking forward to another encounter like this past evening, but it's going to be held off until after the case, my cock is going to have to wait."

She chuckles before starting her food again along with the wetness between her legs. But she doesn't tell her this fact for the moment, since they had a job that is needed to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Desires

They were able to meet up with A.D. Skinner in his office after breakfast. Mulder had called Agent John Doggett and Reyes, they would be in Skinner's office shortly.

Mulder looked in the mirror in his car checking for any traffic before entering into the under ground parking lot.

Scully turned to Mulder only to find him parking the vehicle, while acting as he was enchanted and excited at the same time.

Moving out Scully stopped him before arriving at the elevator. "Mulder what is going on?" Mulder stopped before responding silently with a wise look.

"I am fine Scully just my mind thinking too much for the moment about the case, that's all." He inquired mostly.

"All Right, just making sure sweetie, come on Skinner is waiting."

Moments later Skinner briefed his favorite agents as he dropped the case file on the desk between them. "I will began immediately, questions?, Doggett and Reyes will be arriving soon for another matter, I need to send them on, but for now..."

Scully found Mulder flipping through the file like a boy on Christmas morning, she throught to herself. Realizing that she was staring at his face in amazement, she began to blush under Skinner's knowing gaze. Quickly directing her attention back to the case.

Skinner spoke. "Doggett was able to run down the missing woman Julie Adams to a motel in Cole Brook, Maine, however the authorities are flying her down, for where you will do an interrogation of her here tomorrow around 1.p.m. in the afternoon, while Scully will take her to the hospital to do an medical exam on her and see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

"She didn't remember anything as to why she was in the hotel after giving herself up to agent Doggett and Reyes?"

"Yes that is correct agent Mulder, I suggest you be here tomorrow to the interview and just go from there."

"I will sir, anything else sir?" His eyes frowning at the thought, he's going to be spending the rest of his free time making love with his wife Dana Scully until tomorrow.

"Now get out of here until tomorrow the both of you." He says before answering his phone, looking at the both of them moving out of there seats smiling at each other.

Scully says quietly in his ear once outside of his office. "We have until tomorrow to do what ever we wish to do."

Heading for the elevator. Mulder led her through to the inside placing his hand on her back before leaning in to place a soft sweet kiss on her cheek before the door opens to head them out into the lobby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Desires

He looked down at the file on the woman. As he and Scully were on there way home after speaking with A.D. Skinner. He was able to read every thing there was to be had.

He wanted to believe that she couldn't remember how she had shown up at the motel in Cole Brook, Maine. There was more to it that meets the eye.

He read the report through one more time despite having remembered then the first time several readings ago. There had to be something. One word, one phrase, one action that would alter the conclusion his mind was running through, as with what is going to happen latter at his house. He was anxious.

She was waiting as well watching Mulder drive along the road with her hand on his lap.

He had to shut his mind down to think of other things than just sex with his wife.

He shook his head. Her eyes fell upon on him and she smiled that special smile the one that does lit up her face.

Was he ready? Was she? Of course she was ever since she had woke this morning.

He looked away from her face and his eyes landed on her blouse again, the moist dampness of white clinging to her breasts, her stomach/baby bump. His lust darting to her opening.

When he parked the car just outside his house. He walked towards her getting ready to walk up the front porch stairs, before he stopped her take his wife into his arms.

He wanted her. He wanted to fuck her so hard. He wanted to make her complete entirely.

She felt the heat emanating from him and she had indeed knew that he was going to make love to her.

When he had her against the outside of the door. He takes her lips rather hard, for where she returns the favor. It would seem Scully wanted it rough and hard.

He moves to open her blouse to get at her already swollen nipples, taking each one in his mouth to lick and suck really hard causing red marks for where she wanted more.

She flung herself at him pushing herself into his groin. Placing her hand over the material of his pants rubbing hard.

And she wanted him right here and now, so she can scream out here.

Scully opens up the zipper of his pants taking out his cock, bending down to take him into her mouth to taste his arousal.

"Dana, we need to go inside to do this." He tries to take a deep breath before she told him "No". She tries to tells him again while she sucks and licks hard down on him to cry out further.

"I need you, I want you now Fox right here and at this moment." She is bold. She takes off all of her clothes walking him over to the couch on the porch. "Fuck me here, I can't wait, please!" She begs him.

He smells her, her perfume, her sex, "Everything."

He takes off his shoes, socks and his pants, along with his boxers to lay down on top of her spreading her legs wide and raising her legs up. She was ready for him. His lust would take over...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Desires

She couldn't help it, she loved her husband too much to have him stop what he was doing having sex on the front porch.

She didn't want to stop either. Mulder looked down at his wife. "What are you doing Dana out here, when we should be inside?"

Scully opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the top of the ceiling of the porch protruding into her line of vision.

"I could ask the same question." She muttered. "And if you don't mind Mulder to please continue on, I don't wish to move back into the house."

He shrugged against her on the couch, before continuing. He was listening for a change, or she would of strapped him to the couch so not to leave on her.

Scully scraped her nails against his back to have his nerves feel like they were on fire to make him jump. Scully reaches out to grab his cock to guide him once again into her opening a blazed with the heat of passion and desire. He croaked out a curse at her touch...

"Playing with fire will get you burned!" She chuckled lightly.

He goes to lift up her legs once more, she was still shaking from the last orgasm she had suffered, but she wasn't paying attention to her body for when it comes to those kinds of signals.

His arms had her spread along the back of the couch, as he inhales sharply before saying. "I 'm willing to risk getting burned Scully." He said softly. Tilting his head, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to where his hand had been, moving as slowly as possible with his cock inside.

He looks down at her face, she was beautiful in every way. While tasting the salt of her skin, her nipples and neck.

A sharp pain shot through him twist from his heart, stabbing his groin inside of her clit wet, turning to total lust rising in him.

She ran a hand through his hair, toying with the baby hairs on the back of his neck, she heard him gasp.

He was moving up to kiss her mouth again, while stroking one of her nipples and pulling on the outside of her clit to her cry out further.

He was always amazed by the feelings she was stirring up in him, she had always been able to turn him on, almost since the first day they met 25 years ago,

He continued on to stroke inside of hitting the base of her most sensitive spot, to have her arch up from the orgasm she would be suffering.

He wanted to give her more pleasure now, to have her completely against him, while stroking with his fingers on the outside of her pleasure center. Her face was flushed as she bit at her bottom lip to ride out the orgasm, and with one vast push she tightened her legs around his waist urging him further, harder, faster and deeper as he could ever get.

Mulder groaned, the feel of her tight, wet body surrounding him, bring him closer to climax then he could, after a moment with her urging him on, he came too, the feeling of her body covering around was just too much for him.

They lay there, sweating bodies cooling on the front porch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Desires

Please be advised I will be continuing the rest of the chapters under tdelicot for the site Archive Of Our Own

Sighing Fox Mulder looked up at his wife after making out on the front porch, it was finally time to go inside now with the wind picking up and temperatures dropping.

Mulder helped his wife up. The thought, brought a smile to Mulder's face. Even after the second time around being married. He got a tingle of pleasure when he considered it.

Pride or pure passion? He was probably still in shock that a woman like Dana Scully would still have him as her husband.

When Scully having gotten up, she was some what wobbly and very sore from what they had done earlier.

Mulder grinned, however appropriate when being with her had left him sedated for now, no doubt they would continue on again later after a quick shower, some food and a nap.

But first he had to make sure after mentioning it to his wife to turned off all of the cell phones, computers and house phone in order not to be disturbed.

He wondered if she realized what the mere thought of her could do for his moon sometime.

She is slowly walking into the shower, she had asked on whether he would be interested in coming in.

"Sure." He answered, a bit of a surprised even though concerned she would asked anyway. "Hey, are you all right?"

Now why would he asked such a question? She wondered. Why should anything be all right?

"I am fine Fox." She replied. "I am just beat that's all." She blushed even for her to ever considered it.

Smiling again, Mulder shook his head in a self-depreciating way. And he still really couldn't get enough of her as his wife/partner but he will later after some much needed sleep.

He told her no on the shower, as with sleeping with each other, he couldn't trust himself this time, so he told her that he would be in the spare room for now. He said. "Later Dana, when I can enjoy my beautiful wife when I am fully awake.

She didn't fight him, she just gave a quick glancing look before going into the shower to clear up and feel better.

While he left taking his clothes with him into the spare room to fall asleep instantly to dream about later.

She was everything to him as with the unborn baby and there son William, where ever he may be with his rebel friends abroad his vessel to fight the aliens once again.


End file.
